Modern Teenagers
by TheLightBender
Summary: yes finally a story with actuall avatar character. anywho, Toph and Aang and bestfriend and this is about their freshmen year of high school i am using the canadian education system if you get confused . meant to be funny and cute. enjoy!
1. First Day Part 1

AN: Modern Avatar. Toph can see!

**First Day**

It was silent as they drove down the street at dawn. Toph turned on the radio to her favourite station. Drums beat quickly in the back round as loud chords were beaten out of a guitar. The singer had a raspy voice and was literally screaming the words. Her father changed the station to a lightly instrumental. Toph folded her arms and slouched down.

"Turn here," Toph told her father as the drove near Katara and Sokka's house. The too sibling walked out of the small house waving as they walked up.

"Next time there walking," Toph's father told her. She rolled her eyes and blew the hair out of her face.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Bei-Fong. I hope we aren't much trouble," Katara said kindly. The car pulled out of the driveway and Katara's grandmother waved good bye.

"Not at all," Mr. Bei-Fong replied. Toph snickered at her father's contradiction. "Now Toph I hope you didn't forget anything," he said. Toph couldn't help but say something back to him.

"Oh shit I forgot my books at home!" She exclaimed. Her father stepped on the breaks and the car came to a sudden halt. Toph started to laugh after her father believed her. He grunted and started to drive again. Toph changed the radio back to her station and the same song was playing. Sokka covered his ears.

"How can you listen to this junk? All it is is noise," Sokka stated. Mr. Bei-Fong turned the radio off from his steering wheel.

"Agreed," he stated.

"You know you're a loser when…" Toph said. She and Katara started to laugh. Toph pulled her ipod out of her pocket. It had a touch screen which was amazing at first, but now it was just convenient.

"What is your schedule?" Katar asked. Toph sat there a moment to try and remember what she had first.

"I think co-ed phys-ed with Mr. Chong," Toph said handing Katara her coarse sheet. Sokka started to laugh as Katara read the sheet. She smiled and handed Toph the sheet.

"I heard Mr. Chong was really though," Katara stated. "Like run twenty laps for looking at him wrong though," She added. Top slapped her forehead.

"Damn it Aang!" She yelled. She sat there asking herself why she listened to him. She remembered the day they both signed up for that coarse.

"_Please Toph! We'll be in the same class together. I don't want to do gym by myself," Aang whined. He started to his panic dance around Toph. Toph rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground._

"_Fine! Just stop doing that stupid dance or I'm gonna make you," Toph threatened him. Aang jumped up into the air cheered. Before he landed Toph pushed him down again. "What did I just say?"_

They turned into a parking lot of a wide building in the middle of downtown. People were unloading off of buses and Toph got a nervous feeling in her stomach. Katara put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Toph, high school is fun, much better than elementary school. Plus you can always beat Aang up at lunch," Katara said and handed her back the schedule. "Your first class is on the first floor. It's the big gym in the middle of everything," Katara told her and walked away. Sokka got out of the car too.

"Well, nobody will shank you," Sokka said and walked away. Toph laughed and grabbed her things out of the car. She thanked her father and walked into a new world.

AN: I know it's short but it's just to start to story.


	2. First Day part 2

AN: just so we're clear, Toph can see!

**First Day (part 2)**

The gym was almost empty when Toph stepped in. she glanced around a moment before she heard a familiar voice.

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. Toph could sense the anxiety in Aang. "You weren't on the bus, I thought you wouldn't be here," Aang said. Toph smiled and patted him on the back.

"And miss school. Hell no," Toph said sarcastically. Aang smiled as they walked to a bench place in the middle of the gym. "I heard Mr. Chong was tough," Toph stated. Aang nodded. They were both very tired and nervous. "So we have three classes together," Toph declared. Aang nodded again and was no way involved with the conversation at this point in time. I loud bell rang through the school. Moments later a large group of kids walked and sat near Toph and Aang. They didn't really know anyone else in the class other than themselves but they didn't seem to mind.

"Morning students. I will be your gym teacher for this semester, so you better grow to like me because I know I'm not going to like you," Those were the first words that came out of a large man's mouth. "Before we get started I have to give you guys your lockers. Pick a buddy because you have to share," Mr. Chong stated loudly. Instantly aang linked arms with Toph.

"Who said I wanted to be your partner?" Toph asked opposingly but yet in a sarcastic tone. She pulled her arm away from him but he grabbed it again.

"Please Toph, I don't want my locker smelling like axe all year," he whined. Toph laughed slightly at his remark than nodded her head. Aang silently cheered and with Toph linked to his arm went up to get the lock and the locker number.

"Six dollars for the lock," Mr. Chong stated before he or Toph had said anything.

"What? But I don't have any money," Aang whined as he patted his pockets. Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed a ten dollar bill out of her pocket. Mr. Chong gave her the lock, a paper with the locker number and combination and four dollars back in change.

"You owe me three bucks," Toph grumbled and sat back down. Aang slouched and put a whiny face on. "I think you night have problems," Toph stated. "You should go see a doctor. Even I feel a bit concerned about your bitchiness,"

* * *

Aang and Toph were now in their math class after getting lost on the second floor. Aang squinted his eyes looking at the equations hoping that would help him understand them better. He finally gave up and looked over a Toph who sat beside him whizzing through the questions.

"Hey Toph, you're Asian right?" Aang inquired. Toph stopped herself from writing and looked up at Aang confused. She nodded slightly. "Can you help me with these equations?" he asked.

"What!? That's like asking a Mexican to break into your car!" Toph exclaimed, but once the words came out of her mouth everything fell silent. Everybody started to stare at her awkwardly. She sunk down into her chair and rested her face on her desk, which was red.

"Gee stop being so racist, you rich Nazi child!" Aang said after the noise came back just to annoy Toph. She turned to him and glared at him with angry eyes. He winced a bit and turned back to his work for a moment. "That's what you get for being rich, German and Japanese," Aang stated smugly. Toph laughed sarcastically than pushed him out of his chair.

* * *

The cafeteria was booming with the loud voices of feisty teenagers. Aang nervously looked around the place in hopes of finding his friends. He saw Katara wave to him and he felt relaxed. Sokka walked up behind him and patted him on the back.

"How was gym class?" Sokka asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"There were so many balls! All of them were coming at me! Toph, why did you betray me!?" Aang yelled panicky and started to sift around nervously. Sokka started to laugh harder than he already was. Toph was suddenly beside Aang and started to laugh with Sokka.

"You should have seen his face when I whipped the ball at him! I think he started to cry!" Toph laughed and punched Aang's shoulder. He stumbled a bit by the impact and than started to rub his shoulder. "Let's see what I have for lunch," Toph said as she swung her back pack in front of her. She reached in and grabbed a brown paper bag out of it. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a note. "Toph, too busy today thanks to your father. I hope this will compensate for it. Love Elizabeth," Toph read out loud.

"Ha not even your nanny likes you," Sokka laughed. Toph shrugged and swung he back pack to her back. She held the twenty dollars firmly in her hand and grinned.

"Isn't there a pizza place down the street? I'm gonna buy a whole pizza and split it with you guys, except for Sokka 'cause he's a dick," Toph said. Katara and Aang cheered and followed Toph out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Toph! I was only joking!" Sokka shouted down the hallway and sprinted after them.

* * *

Aang leaned into Toph as they sat through a lecture spoken in French.

"Why do we have to take french? I can barely to English good," Aang whined. Toph was resting her head on her desk as she tried to catch up on some sleep but she had caught Aang's grammatical error.

"You mean you can't do English well," Toph corrected him. Aang rolled his eyes and than slouched down resting part of his body on Toph.

"Je suis un couchon," Aang mumbled as he started to doze off. Toph started to laugh. 'What?"

"You just said you're a pig," Toph laughed.

* * *

Aang sat at the front of his bus nervously tapping his feet as he waited for Toph. He saw her walk slowly through the parking lot looking at the numbers on the bus. Her eyes fell on Aang and she smiled. She walked up the steps of the bus and sat beside Aang.

"So how was strings class?" Toph asked starting a conversation.

"I will never be able to read notes," he sighed. "What the hell is a treble clef?" he whined. Toph started to laugh.

"Reading notes isn't that hard, all you need is practice. If you need any help just ask me," Toph said reassuring him. Aang hugged her for a moment but she pushed him away. She slipped on her headphones before Aang could get another word in. he didn't mind that and he sat there beside his friend as the bus drove away from school.


	3. The Locker

**The Locker**

Toph walked up to her locker which was situated near the gym and saw a post-it note on her locker door. She peeled it off and started to read it._Toph, put some pictures up. Hope you like them _was written on the note. Toph rolled her eyes and opened the locker telling herself if it was just pictures of Appa and Momo she would strangle Aang. She looked to see pictures of her and Aang taped to the back of the door. The first picture she saw was of her and Aang at their graduation. It reminded her of it and a memorable but seemingly unimportant part of that day race through her mind.

_"Wow Aang, did you take that jacket off of a homeless person's back?" Toph laughed as she saw Aang dress in a ragged suit. He turned around ready to argue but something made him stop. His face was slightly red but Toph thought it was out of anger. He started to adjust his tie._

"_Nice dress Toph," he said. "It really complements you, I like the colour black on you," Aang stated. Toph started to blush at the complement and became a bit nervous around Aang. He put his hand on her naked shoulder with a smile on his face. Toph started to blush even more and couldn't hold back her smile anymore._

"_Ah, Toph, your pale skin, it burns!" Sokka yelled in the background. Katara slapped him in the face and Toph flipped him the middle finger. Aang started to laugh silently and extended his arm out for Toph to hold on to._

"_Shall we?" he asked in a fake British accent. Toph giggled slightly which was the most girly, flirtatious thing she had ever recalled doing before than. She wrapped her arm around his clumsily._

"_Let's shall," she replied and they started to walk away from the others. _

Toph started to smile at the fond memory and touched the picture. She glanced over to the next picture taped to the door. It was of Toph and Aang playing an old video-game system in Aang's basement. It was taken by Sokka's shaky hands with Aang's camera. It was just after the graduation ceremony and Aang wasn't aloud to go to the after party so Toph went back to his place with Katara and Sokka.

"_How do I jump!?" Toph yelled frustrated after her character was knocked off the ledge. Aang was still concentrated on the game but he tried to help her._

"_Press A" Aang stated as he started to attack Sokka's character. Toph looked down at her controller which was very uncomfortable to hold. _

"_Which one is the A button?" she asked confused. Aang rolled his eyes and leant in to press the button but he was watching the screen and accidentally grazed Toph's boob. He quickly snapped his hand back and his face went completely red and so did Toph's. _

"_It's the green one," Aang mumbled through the awkward silent moment. Toph nodded and went back to playing the game with her friends. Yet again she was knocked out of the ring forgetting to press A._

"_Shit! Nintendo hates me," Toph muttered angrily under her breath. Aang put his controller on his lap. "What are you doing?" Toph asked nervously as Aang wrapped his hands around her trying to grab her controller. _

"_Come on Toph I just want to show you the controls," he whined as Toph stretched to controller farther away from him. _

"_No I will never get it if you just do it for me!" She yelled twisting her body. His chest was now pressing against her shoulder and the force was oddly too much for her and she and Aang tumbled off the couch. Aang landed on top of Toph with a thud. There faces were very close together and Toph had become flustered once again._

"_Hey Toph, Aang would like to show you his controls," Sokka laughed. Aang put an awkward smile on his face and got off of her. Katara started to laugh._

"_This is why I don't play video games," Katara stated. Everyone looked at her confused. "No matter how hard you try, you will always find a guy on top of you in the end," _

The next photo she saw was of her being licked by Aang's dog Appa and his cat Momo was sleeping on her lap. Toph was smiling into the camera that Aang was holding.

"_Aang get your stupid dog off of me!" Toph commanded Aang as his scruffy dog jumped up on the couch and started to lick her face. Just moments before Toph was calmly stroking Momo who had fallen asleep on her lap. _

"_Just a second," Aang said as he sprinted out of the room. Toph sat there helpless and confused for a moment until Aang came back in the room with a camera. _

"_No!" Toph yelled pushing the camera away as Aang tried to focus it on her face. Aang started to do the little jig he did when he was about to whine._

"_Just one picture than I'll get the dog off of you," Aang stated and put the camera up to his face to focus on Toph. She rolled her eyes but eventually caved. She didn't want Appa to lick her anymore. "Come on Toph, you have to smile," Aang whined and moved closer to her almost sitting on her lap. Aang started to do funny faces until he got the slightest smile out of Toph. Aang quickly took the picture and bolted out of the room._

"_Hey what about your dog?" Toph yelled down the hall way._

"_He's your problem now!" Aang yelled back._

Toph started to laugh to herself remembering her and Aang's past.Toph just thought it was odd that she felt flustered around Aang at times. She pulled another photo out of her back pack. It was of her kissing Aang on the cheek and the light of a fire brightening their faces. Sokka thought it would be funny to take a picture of Toph doing the most girlish thing possible. Katara suggested kissing Aang on the cheek. After an hour or so of convincing Toph finally agreed to it, she even enjoyed kissing him. She smiled at the picture and had second thoughts of putting it on the locker. After a few moments of contemplating she finally decided to tape it. She closed the locker and walked away with red cheeks.

AN: i offically have a writter's block on this story. i need your help. please give me any suggestions, titles or categories for this story and i'll be sure to write something good. thanks.


	4. Math

**Math**

Aang was fiddling with his pencil as he sat at a little table in his house as he pretended to look busy as he looked at his homework. The numbers and symbols in the text book meant nothing to him and the explanations were worst. He slammed his forehead against the table. He remembered what he us to do at school when he was bored and started to move his head left to right as it was against the table and his head started to vibrate. He got enjoyment out of this and continued to do that for a few minutes.

"Okay Aang, it's time to get back to work," he reminded himself and stared at the page again. "Okay what did Toph tell me to do?" Aang asked himself looking at a long line of numbers and symbols and brackets. "'Use BEDMAS you idiot!'" Aang said impersonating Toph's voice and attitude. Aang went back to the question finally got it. He scribbled down his steps to help him find the answer and went on to the next few questions. He was now deep in concentration when the ringing of a phone distracted Aang. "Hello," Aang said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, are you finished your homework yet?" Toph asked impatiently asked on the other side of the phone. Aang paused not knowing how to answer the question. "Sigh, you don't know how to do math do you?" Toph asked disappointedly.

"No I know how to do them you just…" Aang started to say to disagree with Toph when she interrupted him again.

"What's the answer to question five?' she asked plainly. Aang shrugged and looked over at him note book. He read his scribbled writing to Toph.

"I got nine, why…"

"It's two point five - your doing it all wrong…I was going to ask you to hang out but now I'm coming over there so our teacher won't spazz at you and we can hang out longer," Toph stated. Aang got a nervous feeling in his chest. Toph couldn't come over. Mr. Gyatso was going to be out all week on a business trip.

"No Toph you can't…Toph?" Aang asked when he heard nothing on the other side of the phone. "Fantastic! She hung up on me!" Aang yelled. He sat back down at his table and his pet cat, Momo, jumped on his lap. Aang started to stroke Momo to relief him of his anger. "Can you believe her? She never listens to me…god she's so childish," Aang complained to Momo. Momo purred and stretch himself out before jumping off Aang's lap. Aang rolled his eyes and started on his work again. A few minutes later he heard a loud knock on the door. Aang sighed and pulled himself off the chair he had been sitting in. before he reached the door Toph had opened it.

"I'm hungry," Toph stated and walked past Aang into the kitchen. Aang stood there confused and frustrated. Once Aang turned around he could see Toph rummaging through his fridge. "Do you have any left over pizza?' Toph asked with her head in the fridge.

"No…why?" Aang asked walking up behind her. Toph turned around with a hand full of food and shrugged, placing the food on top of Aang's homework.

"I don't know…I just thought all poor families always had leftover pizza in their fridge," Toph stated sarcastically. Aang rolled his eyes and pushed the food away from his work. He swore under his breath and started to write down his answers. Toph watched over his shoulder as he worked. Aang suddenly stopped and looked up at her.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Aang asked. Toph shrugged and paced back and forth around Aang's small kitchen.

"Give a man a fish, and he will eat for a day. Teach a man to fish and he will eat for life," Toph stated profoundly. Aang looked up at her confused and his eye started to twitch.

"What? I want you to help me with math, not give me a fish," Aang yelled. Toph started to laugh than sat in the chair beside Aang. She moved the chair closer and closer to Aang so she could see Aang's work. Aang could feel her breath run down his neck and found it oddly uncomfortable. "Do you have to be so close?" Aang snapped.

"I wouldn't have to be if you wrote I little neater, Twinkle Toes," Toph snapped back. She took a pencil off the table and lend onto Aang so she could reach his page. Aang's face went red and he moved slightly so she could get by easier. She scribbled out Aang's work and wrote down her formula and did the question quickly. She dropped the pencil and sat back down. "There use that as a guide. I'll be in the living room watching you're tinny ass T.V." Toph stated and walked away.

"Um…thanks," Aang said confused. He looked at what Toph wrote down and understood the homework, but now he didn't want to do the work. He looked over at the room beside him to see Toph laughing at the television. He felt like he should be sitting beside her, but he also needed to do his work. After a few moments of staring at his paper he rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room. Toph had some way to make him feel angry at one point and this other sensation at another. He didn't know how to explain it but he liked her as a friend, as a best friend.

"Hey shouldn't you be working?" Toph asked as she noticed him entering the room. Aang shook his head and sat down beside Toph.

"She hates me anyways,' Aang stated. Toph laughed and looked back over at the television. Aang didn't care what was on the television as long as he got to spend time with Toph. After a few minutes Aang turned to Toph. "You wanna play N64?" Aang asked excitedly. Toph started to laugh very loudly.

"No way! You remember the last time I played," Toph reminded Aang. He nodded disappointed. Toph lightly punched his shoulder to cheer him up. "Plus Xbox has much more straight foreword games," she stated with a wink. Aang laughed slightly and went back to watching the television. Suddenly Aang found Toph's head on his shoulder.

"what are you doing?" Aang asked nervously. Toph looked up at him with a smile and was about to say something when a large white dog jumped on her lap. "No Appa!" Aang yelled at the dog but there was no response. Its tail was waging back and forth as Toph nervously petted him. Appa jumped on top of Toph and started to lick her face. Her head fell back onto Aang's lap and his face went red.

"Aang, get your stupid dog off of me!" Toph commanded. Aang quickly leapt off the couch and grabbed a hold of the shaggy dog. Aang yanked and pulled and finally the dog ran away and the extra weight was lifted off of Toph and she rolled onto the ground.

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed. Toph started to laugh as Aang went down on his knees and looked at her worried. Toph pushed his face away from hers and sat up laughing even harder.

"Don't worry I'm use to falling on your floor…does that sound as wrong to you as it does to me?" Toph said still filled with laughter. Aang laughed and nodded. He helped his friend off the ground and they both went back to sitting on the couch silently watching the television. Toph finally broke the silence. "Fine I'll play N64 with you," Toph grumbled tired of the silence.

AN: I know it's short and it has been a while since I wrote something new in this story. I just thought you guys finally needed something new. This is all you get for now but school's almost over and I'll have much more time to write. cheers


	5. Lunch Time

**Lunch Time**

"Hey Toph can you buy me a slice of pizza?" Aang asked as he sidled beside Toph in an empty hall way. Toph rolled her eyes as she jingled change in her hands. Aang painted on an optimistic smile hoping for her approval. Toph had a menacing smile on. Aang pushed his hand in front of Toph blocking her from walking away. Toph slowly put her hand full of change over Aang's empty hand. She leisurely opened her hand giving Aang hope. As Aang went to grab the money which he thought was his Toph quickly grasped it yet again and snapped her hand away. "Tease!" Aang snapped.

"Get your own money!" Toph snorted and tried to walk away. Aang ran a head trying to snatch the money out of Toph's hands. She pulled back slightly surprised as Aang tumbled to the ground. "What the heck are you doing?" Toph asked irritated. Aang jumped back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"If you won't give me the money I guess I'll take it from you by force," Aang said as he lunged forward grabbing hold of Toph's hand. She tried to yank it away from Aang but once his grip became loose he grabbed a hold of her hand with both of his.

"What happened to the little push over back in elementary school?" Toph asked sarcastically as she pulled her hand away from Aang' weak grip.

"He got hungry," Aang stated as he jumped at Toph yet again. He hand was wrapped around her wrist as she tried to dodge him by pulling her hand high in the air. Aang grabbed her other hand to try and make her shorter than she already was. "Come on Toph. I just want a slice," Aang grunted out as he tried to slide his hand around Toph's and pull out the money.

"Aw, isn't this cute, you two are holding hands," they heard Sokka sarcastically say from behind Toph. She quickly pulled away from Aang and crossed her arms turned around and gave Sokka an outraged stare. Aang put on an innocent smile and nervously greeted Sokka with a wave. Toph turned back to Aang and he jumped back scared of what she might do to him. Toph slammed her hand against Aang's making him wince out of pain. She dropped some change in his hand and started to storm off. Aang looked back and forth from his hand filled with change to Toph walking away.

"Hey Toph, you wanna go to the pizza place?" Aang asked happily. Toph stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around with a smile on her face and walked back grabbing her money from Aang's hands.

"Let's go than," Toph stated. Aang nodded cheerfully agreeing with Toph. They all started to walk away when Sokka stopped and started to look around.

"Wait what about Katara?" Sokka asked pointing out that she was not with them. Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"She has other friends she can eat with," Toph stated but than added. "If she eats at all," she said with a wink. Sokka started to laugh and they finally left the empty hallway.

* * *

The carbonated drink swirled down Toph's throat as she chugged her pop to quench her thirst. She yanked the can away from her lips and wiped them thoroughly. She felt her stomach churn and a gassy sensation burn in her throat. She opened her mouth and a load roar coming from the back of her throat bellowed out.

"Wow Toph, that was a big one," Sokka laughed. Aang joined in the laughter and so did Toph. In the middle of their enjoyment the bell rung as the door whooshed open. A girl with an angered face stood in the door way staring at Toph, Aang and Sokka.

"You guys left with out me!" Katara yelled at them. She pushed her finger into Sokka's face. Sokka and Aang recoiled in fear while Toph rolled her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Relax Katara, we acknowledged your absence but felt no need seeking you out," Toph stated smugly. Katara crossed her arms and swayed her weight to her right leg.

"Oh really? So you just guess I wouldn't care if you guys ate a whole pizza without me?" Katara said glaring at Toph.

"Well it's not like we don't eat pizza everyday…it we go to some Japanese restaurant to eat some sushi, than we would try to find you," Top said to calm down the ragging Katara.

"…but I don't like fish," Aang whined. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Aang with a confused look on their face. There was a long gap of silence before Sokka clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Onward to the Mini-Mart," Sokka suggested in a triumphant voice as he rest a foot on his chair, raising his chest up and confidentially pointing to the door. Toph slapped his back firmly and Sokka stumbled out of his position. He wheezed as he finally recovered his breath.

"Good idea," Toph said and led the group of friends to their next destination. The store welcomed them with a florescent atmosphere. Aang headed to the isle filled with chocolate and candies, Katara stood at the magazine stand and ripped through the glamour magazines. Toph and Sokka head to the back of the store where a large surplus of energy drinks were being refrigerated. Toph and Sokka stood there looking at their options and thinking about which one was the most flavourful and most efficient.

"Toph do you love me?" Aang asked from his isle. Toph was shocked for a moment and her heart started to race. Her reflection in the foggy glass showed her face turn pink.

"Ah…those are the words of a moocher," Sokka laughed as he walked away from the fridge and Toph. She quickly shook her flustered emotions away.

"I'm not buying you a Danish," Toph snapped.

"But there so danishy in Danish ways…or where ever they are from," Aang whined waving the pastry in the air so Toph could see. Toph rolled her eyes, grabbed her preferred beverage, grabbed the Danish out of Aang's hand and placed the two items on the clerk's counter.

"You buying some food for your boyfriend?" The clerk asked in a Mid-Eastern accent.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Toph snapped back at the clerk loudly. Her booming voice silenced everything in the store. All that was heard in the back ground was Sokka snickering. Toph slammed the exact amount of money for the items and snatched her drink before Aang walked over to retrieve his beloved Danish.

"Sorry, she woke up on the wrong side of my bed," Aang stated sarcastically with a wink and walked away munching on his food. Katara awkwardly waved good bye to the clerk and Sokka exited the store in tears.


End file.
